Crystal Spheres
Travel Times * Casaspace to Herdspace: 29 SJD * Darnannon to Pirtel: 45 SJD * Krynnspace to Realmspace: 53 SJD * Heartspace to Nex: 17 SJD * Nex to Vistaspace: 30-35 SJD (passing Pathspace and Primespace) * The Pearls to Ouiyanspace: 23 SJD * Pirtel to Darnannon: 38 SJD * Pirtel to Refuge: 43 SJD * Realmspace to Refuge: 7 SJD * Realmspace to Winterspace: 45 SJD * Refuge to Pirtel: 30 SJD * Refuge to Realmspace: 7 SJD * Vistaspace to the Pearls: 90 SJD (passing Primespace) * Winterspace to Heartspace: approx. 30 SJD * Herospace to Faeriespace: 9 SJD * Faerispace to Herospace: 15 SJD * Shadowspage to Moragspace: 2-9 SJD * Moragspace to Greyspace: 21 SJD * Greyspace to Shadowspace: 12-21 SJD * Moragspace to Realmspace: 21 SJD * Realmspace to Shadowspace: 12-21 SJD * Casaspace to The Dead Shell: 25 SJD Krynnspace * Sun: Star and central body. * Sirrion: Molten lava planet with a few solid rock plates. Home to various fire elementals. * Reorx: Mountainous terrestrial planet, inhabited primarily by dwarves. Has one moon, Ora. * Krynn: Terrestrial planet with three moons: Nuitari, Lunitari, and Solinari. Home to the Dragonlancecampaign setting. * Chislev: Terrestrial planet. Stormwracked jungle from pole to pole. Home to barbarians of various PC races. * Zivilyn: Gas giant with twelve moons. Inhabited primarily by avian lifeforms. Crystal Spheres Ashspace * Connects To/From: Elysak, Pheoite * Planets and Ports: 10 worlds * Sources: Hackjammer, p125 A massive intrasphere war is being waged by the sphere’s major inhabitants: Orcs, Ogres, Beholders, Mind Flayers, Neogi, and Gagwallers. A human culture once existed here but has been conquered by the other races. It is one of the Known Spheres. Astromundi Cluster aka Clusterspace * Connects To/From: Greyspace, Realmspace, Krynnspace * Planets and Ports: Firefall, Islands of the Sun, Denaeb, The Shakalman Group, Barukhaza, Kashimar, Mu-Thalak, Tan-Sharm, The Tumara Cloud, Malishan, Dumovian, Mordan, Shaseogan, Lliman, Chakarak, The Varan Group, Ushathrandra, Darkwatch, Talos, Ilimandara, Deyomad, The Glacier, Achemon, Torin, Khel, Lumura, Mitiar, Calimar, Sultama, Calamed, Amaron. Thandilan, Boyarny, Avarien, Tronsogard, Drachengard, Trinona, Netune, Cerekazdh, Ssthakal, Giltiond, The Maw, Ironport, Isle of Banshees, Doromakhad, Khalzan, Dalmania, Hatha, Highport * Sources: The Astromundi Cluster A large sphere comprised entirely of asteroid communities. Astromundi is huge, and the sphere holds many competing factions. An Illithid empire and the Antilan human magocracy are the two most powerful. Fully detailed in a boxed set, this is a full-fledged Spelljammer setting. According to canon, only living vessels, such as elven men-o-war or armadas, are able to exit the sphere. Bloodspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Aebrynis * Sources: Birthright Campaign Setting This sphere contains the Birthright campaign setting. Casaspace aka Bralspace aka Spiralspace * Connects To/From: Realmspace, Winterspace, Herdspace, Ytherik, Caz-Adar, Pheoite, Pathspace, The Dead Shell, Vodoni Empire * Planets and Ports: Rock of Bral, Spiral, Ironpiece, Numliador, Minial’s Arch * Sources: The Maelstrom’s Eye, Hackjammer, p125 Casaspace is a relatively small sphere with many small worlds and asteroids orbiting its small sun. Its location makes it something of a cross-road for Spelljamming traffic, and it contains the Rock of Bral, perhaps the most famous port in the spheres. Casaspace has seen a great deal of fighting during the II Unhuman War. {Special Note: Non-canon sources have referred to this sphere as ‘Bralspace’ or ‘Spiralspace’ but those names do not appear in official products. Please see Where is the Rock of Bral above.} Caz-Adar aka Hackspace * Connects To/From: Ytherik, Casaspace, Elysak, Pheoite * Planets and Ports: Main planet is Aldazar aka Garweeze Wurld, 15 other worlds * Sources: Hackjammer, pp60-83 A large, populous sphere filled with a wide variety of species. Caz-Adar is the hub of the Known Spheres, and filled with many different power groups. It contains the home world of the Hackmaster game, and is thoroughly detailed in the Hackjammer supplement. C’T’lk’atat * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: The Ultimate Helm, p7 This sphere is dominated by ‘Jade Insects’ and its inhabitants call the Spelljammer S’Kurl, ‘Singer Beast’. The sphere is little known to the wider spelljammer community. Darkspace * Connects To/From: Faeriespace, Herospace, Greatspace * Planets and Ports: Verin, 8 unnamed planets * Sources: SJA3 Crystal Spheres, pp39-56 Darkspace is a bitterly cold sphere. Only the third planet, Verin, is capable of supporting life but like the rets of the sphere it is barren and lifeless now. The sphere is dominated by vast numbers of undead. The source material on Darkspace contradicts itself. The sphere is described as containing only asteroids, and then a couple paragraphs later, described as having 9 planets. No explanation for planetary destruction is given, and the rest of the module presumes the third planet, Verin, survives. Darnannon * Connects To/From: Pirtel * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: Dungeon #36 'The Sea of Sorrow' We have very little information on this sphere. It is controlled by the Imperial Elven Fleet, conducts important trade with the Arcane of Refuge, and is one of the 12 spheres that comprise the Arcane Inner Flow. The Dead Shell * Connects To/From: Casaspace * Planets and Ports: 3 Earth Planets * Sources: SJA2 Skull & Crossbows p45 This sphere has a Black Hole as its primary, rather than a fire body. It appears to be incredibly ancient. Two of its planets are large earth bodies, but the third is an asteroid with Juna artifacts on it. Dragonspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Io's Blood * Sources: Council of Wyrms This is the home sphere for the Council of Wyrms setting. Dukagsh * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Dukagsh, others possible * Sources: Dragon Annual #1 'Campaign Classics: The Scro', SJS1 Goblin's Return, SJQ1 Heart of the Enemy, Complete Spacefarer's Handbook This distant sphere was originally uninhabited, but following the first Unhuman War the powerful orc Dukagsh led a fleet of orc refugees here and established them on this new planet. They thrived here, and transformed under Dukagsh’ teaching into the Scro. This is the Scro home sphere, and virtually know one outside the Scro themselves knows how to find it. Elysak * Connects To/From: Caz-Adar, Ashspace * Planets and Ports: 2 air worlds, 2 earth bodies, Ippruk * Sources: Hackjammer, p125 Elysak is a small system of five planets orbiting a hot, orange sun. Spelljamming is little known in this sphere. Ippruk, the second planet of the system, is populated by humans, elves, dwarves, ogres, and orcs, all with Bronze-age technology. Faeriespace * Connects To/From: Darkspace, Herospace * Planets and Ports: Armon, Morath, Krag, Beastra, Mish, Genla, Freemor, Agron, and Tiqua * Sources: SJA3 Crystal Spheres, p18-20 Dominating the sphere is an unimaginably huge tree, the roots of the tree disappear at the “bottom” of the crystal sphere. The branches and leaves of the tree have their own gravity and hold a virtually inexhaustible air supply. Sixteen suns hang from certain branches around the tree like fruit; eight planets are supported on the branches beneath them. The leaves of the tree are constantly shifting and changing positions, effectively creating night and day on the various planets. At the center of the tree is Armon, capital of Faeriespace and home of Aelivere, the One-King, undisputed ruler of Faeriespace. Faeriespace is home to the faerie races, both good and evil. The darker faeries live on the four planets known as the Vastdarken: Morath, Krag, Beastra, and Mish. Located higher in the tree are the four planets of the Upgood: Genla, Freemor, Agron, and Tiqua. Fungo * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: 2 Earth planets, 1 asteroid belt, 1 water planet, 1 air planet * Sources: Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space, Concordance of Arcane Space, p77 The Fungo sphere is used as an example of sphere creation in the original Spelljammer boxed set. It has relatively little detail, but the two earth planets are fairly standard fantasy worlds with spelljamming civilizations that are at war with each other. Glowrings Sphere * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: The Maelstrom’s Eye, pp 32-33 We know very little about this sphere. General Vorr of the Scro Tarantula Fleet killed the Lich captain of a pyramid ship here before he joined the Tarantula Fleet. It’s possible that the Glowrings sphere has or had a Spelljammer-aware Egyptianesque culture. Greatspace * Connects To/From: Herospace, Realmspace, Darkspace * Planets and Ports: Karrington, Skora, Thesalys, Lagor’s World, Longpoint, Hecht, and Boran. * Sources: SJA3 Crystal Spheres, p30-32 Greatspace is a prosperous sphere dominated by the spelljamming culture of the planet Thesalys. Its people are devoted to the Greek pantheon, and they are very culturally and scientifically advanced. The sphere is ruled by House Shambrath and supports a great deal of spelljamming traffic. Greatspace engineers developed the Shrikeship and the Hummingbird. It is well detailed as the primary sphere in SJA3 Crystal Spheres. Greyspace * Connects To/From: Realmspace, Clusterspace, Moragspace, Shadowspace, to Krynnspace, Vodoni Empire * Planets and Ports: Oerth , Kule , Raenei , Liga (the sun) , The Moth, Edill, Gnibile, Conatha, Ginsel, Borka, Greela, The Spectre * Sources: SJR6 Greyspace, Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space, War Captain's Companion, CGR1 Complete Spacefarer's Handbook, From the Ashes, many other Greyhawk products This is one of the primary spheres in Spelljammer and home to the first TSR campaign world. Greyspace is a geocentric sphere, with Oerth at the center of the system. Oerth and its ‘moons,’ Kule and Raeni, are inside a massive asteroid field, the Grinder. The other planets lie outside the Grinder, which separates the sphere into ‘inner’ and ‘outer’ systems. Greyspace is part of ‘The Triad’ Flow configuration. The Grinder is specified as a potential Rock of Bral location. Golotspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p52 A young human culture, the Golotians, inhabit the sphere, but they are ruled by evil dragons. The dragons in turn are ruled over by the Vodoni Emperor, Vulkaran. Gorthspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: Gorth * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p52 The planet Gorth is the only habitable planet in the sphere and is covered with lush and ancient forests. There is no known sentient life on Gorth, the sphere is claimed by the Vodoni Empire, which maintains some ships and bases in the sphere. Heartspace * Connects To/From: Winterspace, Nex, Krynnspace * Planets and Ports: Crescent, Loom, Starfall * Sources: The Broken Sphere, pp16-106 Named for its bloated, crimson-red sun that expands and contracts regularly as if it were one giant heart, this sphere is most noted for the planet Crescent. Crescent really is a crescent, a curved, half-circle of a world. Life exists on the inside curve, the outside curve is rugged and inhospitable. In the city of Compact on Crescent is the Great Archive, one of the largest centers of knowledge in the spheres. Crescent is a theocracy, devoted to Marruk, Master of All Knowledge. It is protected by the Crescent Peace Force which uses grey-painted wasp ships for patrols flying the flag of the CPF (a white field with a crescent that frames a 7 pointed star). Visitors are only permitted to land at Compact. Heartspace has at least two other plantes, Loom, an ovoid planet that is most distant from the primary and Starfall, the next planet out from Crescent. Heartspace’s sphere wall has 16 permanent portals. Herdspace * Connects To/From: Casaspace * Planets and Ports: Many ports, no ‘planets’ per se * Sources: The Maelstrom’s Eye Herdspace is a very different Crystal Sphere. It has no planets; instead, the inside of the sphere itself is the ‘ground’. This provides it with more living space than any other sphere. It is dominated by ‘mega fauna’, planetary scale creatures that walk through the sphere (the footprint of at least one mega fauna was measured at 130 miles long!). Portals from the phlogiston are actually gates so ships entering the sphere do not disturb the ‘ground’. The sphere likely has everything imaginable somewhere in it, but spelljamming-aware rastipedes and falmadaraatha have been confirmed to live within it. The gnomes of Ironpiece and the Elven Imperial Navy have both visited the sphere more than once. It is renowned as the home of the Fal known as 169. It has a sun at its center, the atmosphere doesn’t extend all the way to the center, after two hours plus of upward flight wildspace is reached. The sun of the sphere is dark over half, so that day and night do exist in the sphere. Herospace * Connects To/From: Faeriespace, Darkspace, Greatspace, Realmspace * Planets and Ports: * Planet Name: Gondorin, Hearthguard, Darkseed, Cumberland, Ge’Neva, Morgan’s World, Woodhaven, Asylum, Chaostromme, Borden, * Sources: SJA3 Crystal Spheres, pp9-17, CGR1 Complete Spacefarer's Handbook pp85, 87 This very unique sphere has 9 planets, each revolving around its own sun. Each sun is a different color, ranging from white to dark green. The sphere is controlled by the Rational Order of Magistrates, who have a very large spelljammer navy and are headquartered on the moon Borden, which revolves around the planet Ge’neva. Only ‘heroes’ are allowed to live within the sphere, and there are settled on the various planets according to their alignment. Gondorin, the Lawful Good world is the headquarters of the Order of the Chalice, and Darkseed, the Lawful Evil world is rumored to be the headquarters of the X Pit. Kofuspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: 3 ‘bubbles’ * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p52 The Kofu sphere is an anomaly among the known spheres. This system is completely solid, filled with the black crystal shell material straight through to the core. The “planets” of the system are actually just huge air-bubbles within the medium, and each of the three major bubbles has a small star at its center. Portal tunnels open at random between the bubbles. It is inhabited by Kofu elves, who look much like drow but are very peaceful. They have been conquered by the Vodoni Empire, which maintains some bases in this odd sphere. Korvspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Korvada, Teirze, Sidar, Kleggra's Bones (asteroid belt), Anque, Lipoca, Quetze, Port Kazdeyn, Xbal, Ilthurk, Glayse * Sources: Polyhedron #81 ‘In His Majesty's Spacial Service’ The Elven Imperial Navy controls the three inner planets in this system, Korvada, Teirze, and Sidar. The sphere is less settled than Darnannon. In addition to elves, there are large populations of humans, giff, gnomes, and illithids. To compound matters, several neogi clans have taken up residence at the edges of the sphere, and have begun making life less than pleasant for the natives. The sphere is bustling with spelljammer trade, however. Kra’akenspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: None * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p52 Kra’akenspace has no planets, just many live world asteroids. The entire crystal sphere is filled with breathable air. It is inhabited by the Kra’aken or “the Kra’”, who appear as slender, semi- transparent, winged humanoids of unearthly beauty. They live in huge floating biospheres. They have been conquered by the Vodoni Empire, which maintains garrisons here. Kreenspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: Thri-Kreen of Athas, p84 This crystal sphere is dominated by the xixchil and thri-kreen; most of the fauna of this legendary sphere is insectoid. Kyrnnspace * Connects To/From: Winterspace, Astromundi Cluster, Pathspace, From Greyspace, To * Realmspace, Vodoni Empire * Planets and Ports: Sirion, Reorx, Krynn, Nuitari, Lunitari, Solinari, Chislev, Zivilyn, Gilean, Shinare, Takhisis, Sargonnas, Morgion, Chemosh, Zeboim, Hiddukel, Mishakal, Paladine, Kiri-Jolith, Majere, Nehzmyth, Stellar Islands * Sources: SJR7 Krynnspace, Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space, War Captain's Companion, CGR1 Complete Spacefarer's Handbook, Beyond the Moons, Into the Void, Dragonlance Adventures, Tales of the Lance, many other Dragonlance products. This is the home sphere for the Dragonlance campaign setting. Krynnspace is part of the Triad, but poses some problems for DMs, notably the steel money standard of Krynn, and Krynn’s disappearance from the sphere at the start of Krynn’s 5th Age. It is the original sphere of kender and tinker gnomes. Teldin Moore, hero of the Cloakmaster Cycle, begins his journey on Krynn. Lorpulanspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Mefesk * Sources: The Ultimate Helm, p7 The wolf-people of Mefesk dominate this sphere. They travel through the sphere in ships built of ivory and bronze. They name the Spelljammer Zhalabrian, ‘the Swimmer’. The sphere is otherwise little known. Lost One's Sphere * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: MC7 Spelljammer Monstrous Compendium 'Clockwork Horror' The home sphere of the Clockwork Horrors. Lostspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p52 A seemingly deserted sphere filled with the ruins of titanic past battles and civilizations. The Vodoni Empire claims this sphere, and Vodoni military forces search through its ruins for lost magic. Moragspace * Connects To/From: Shadowspace, Realmspace, Greyspace * Planets and Ports: Gammaro Base * Sources: SJS1 Goblin’s Return, SJQ1 Heart of the Enemy Ages ago Moragspace was infested by gammaroids, they ate all the planets over several centuries. One of the last gammaroids ate a primary witchlight marauder at the end of the First Unhuman War, leading to the gammaroid’s death. Today this is a scrodominated sphere. They have turned the dead gammaroid into base that controls multiple scro and mercenary fleets. {Special Note: SJQ1 Heart of the Enemy p2 notes that the players travel to Moragspace and Shadowspace from either Greyspace or Realmspace.} Mystaraspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Mystara, Matera, Patera/Myoshima * Sources: Champions of Mystara, Dawn of the Emperors: Thyatis and Alphatia, Top Ballista, Red Steel, Poor Wizard's Almanac & Book of Facts, Volumes I-III, many other Mystara, Hollow World, Red Steel, and Known World products Mystaraspace is home of the Mystara, Known World, Hollow World, and Red Steel settings. The physics of this spheres differ from that of standard wildspace, especially concerning gravity. Nexspace * Connects To/From: Heartspace, Pathspace * Planets and Ports: Nex * Sources: The Broken Sphere, pp90-139 This very strange sphere has no stars and no sun, just one small air world and a central planet surrounded by a dust cloud. The sphere is only 1 SJD across, and inside the dust cloud two dozen stars circle the small planet 3,000 feet above the surface. The name ‘Nex’ means violent death and this is a forbidden sphere. Old histories claim explorers were attacked by magic that could ‘reform entire planets, entire systems.’ Ouiyanspace aka The Broken Sphere * Connects To/From: The Pearls * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: The Broken Sphere, pp246+, The Ultimate Helm This is the mythical birthsphere of the Spelljammer. Passarspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p52 Another uninhabited sphere claimed by the Vodoni Empire, this sphere is filled with asteroids and small planets. Many Vodoni mining colonies and battle stations can be found in the sphere. Pathspace * Connects To/From: Krynnspace, Casaspace, Nex * Planets and Ports: Devis * Sources: Into the Void, p10 The planet Devis in Pathspace was the first planned destination for the gnomish exploration ship Unquenchable after its departure from Krynnspace. Because it is most likely a hub of spelljammer traffic, and is connected to both Krynn and Bral, it is a likely candidate as the sphere of Astrylon, Barrara, and the Citadel of the Keepers of the Flame. Pheoite aka Twilitespace * Connects To/From: Casaspace, Caz-adar, Ashspace, the Mal’E Struum spheres * Planets and Ports: Dethwulf, four other planets * Sources: Hackjammer, p125 This small star system has five worlds orbiting Pheos, a bright golden sun. A broad asteroid belt divides the inner and outer worlds. The sphere is very active with spelljamming traffic and trade, and most standard races and creatures can be found in it, especially dwarves, elves, orcs, and humans. Pheoite is a gateway to an entire group of spheres called the Mal'E Struum. Pirtel * Connects To/From: Refuge, Darnannon * Planets and Ports: Century, Darkwatch, Guinmir’s Band, Archin, Skyport, Mor Wake * Sources: Dungeon #36 ‘The Sea of Sorrow,’ Dungeon #45 ‘An Artist’s Errand’ Pirtel is a sparsely inhabited, frigid sphere. It has two planets, Archin and Century, and two asteroid belts. The inner most asteroid belt is a thick shell of asteroids that completely encloses the sphere’s cold, red sun. The sphere’s primary port is Skyport, a disc of earth and stone that orbits Archin. The sphere is most infamous for the Sea of Sorrow, a Sargasso where dozens of ships have met their doom. Legend holds that a radiant dragon pirate known as Blacklight ruled the Sargasso until his, or her, recent demise. Primespace * Connects To/From: The Pearls, Vistaspace, * Planets and Ports: At least one port near edge of sphere * Sources: The Broken Sphere, p202 There is little canon material on this crystal sphere, but it does have a mercantile outpost near edge of the sphere whose merchants accepted a nautiloid vessel with ‘no questions asked.’ Realmspace * Connects To/From: Greyspace, Herospace, Greatspace, Clusterspace, Refuge, Casaspace, Moragspace, Shadowspace, From Krynnspace, Vodoni Empire * Planets and Ports: Anadia, Coliar, Toril, Selûne, Tears of Selûne, Karpri, Karpri Station, Chandos, Glyth, Haven, Mingabwe and Polluter, Garden, Grandchild, Yerthad, Reaceon, Retinae, Icon, Fjord, Locci, Dragon Rock, Knurl, Sunson, Templar, Farworld, H'Catha, Turnbetl, Lumbe * Sources: SJR2 Realmspace, Spelljammer: AD&D Adventures in Space, War Captain's Companion, CGR1 Complete Spacefarer's Handbook, Into the Void, The Radiant Dragon, Polyhedron #122-127 ‘Island Campaigns’, Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting, 2nd ed., Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms This is the home sphere of the Forgotten Realms campaign setting and one of the Triad. The main planet, Toril, also contains the Maztica, Kara-tur, and Zakhara settings. It is the most detailed sphere aside from the Astromundi Cluster, and has many different fiction connections to Spelljammer. It is an important sphere, with a great deal of Spelljammer traffic and trade. The Tears of Selune are specified as a potential Rock of Bral location in several products. Redeye * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: SJR1 Lost Ships, p62 A mostly deserted, dangereous sphere, Redeyes has two red fire worlds and is littered with space debris. It has often been a battleground, as it lies between human and illithid dominated space. Refuge * Connects To/From: Realmspace, Pirtel * Planets and Ports: Below, Refuge, Welcome * Sources: Dragon #159 ‘Rough Times on Refuge’ This is an Arcane controlled and one of the greatest ports in the Spheres. Refuge is both the name of the sphere and the primary port. Refuge is a moon, it orbits a large planet called Below that is off-limits to travelers. The outermost planetoid is a small asteroid known as Welcome, where ships must first stop before heading onto Refuge. This sphere is the primary source of Arcane spelljamming helms and vessels. It is also part of the ‘the Arcane Inner Flow’. Salzarspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: Salzar the Waterplanet * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p53 The Vodoni Empire claims this sphere, but has no bases or ships within it. The sphere is vey strange, one small water planet at the center of the system, surrounded by eight fiery stars that roll around the inside of the crystal shell. The stars occasionally pass through each other with a fiery explosion. This is a magic dead sphere, travel is by psionics or physical flight. The natives are huge immortal, sentient balls of water. Vulkaran, the Vodoni Emperor managed to destroy one, and on this basis claims the sphere. Shadowspace * Connects To/From: Moragspace, Realmspace, Greyspace * Planets and Ports: Sohhoras, Lukkum, Iuussus, Empunatus, Wirrit, Kiffin, Pajjax, Delless, Tryggt, Myyn * Sources: SJQ1 Heart of the Enemy, pp31-80. This very small sphere is surrounded in the phlogiston by thick, black clouds with only a few clear paths for entry. It has a red, pyramid shaped sun and nine oddly shaped planets, but known of the planets move, all celestial bodies in this sphere are immobile. The speaking pegasai of Mynn are the most prominent species in the sphere. {Special Note: SJQ1 Heart of the Enemy p2 notes that the players travel to Moragspace and Shadowspace from either Greyspace or Realmspace.} Solspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Luna, Mars * Sources: Polyhedron #73 ‘An 1889 Crystal Sphere:Her Majesty's 1st Giff Infantry (The Grays)’ and Polyhedron #74 ‘A New Crystal Sphere: Combat, Planets, And The Aliens of Sol ‘ Located away from any major rivers this was only recently discovered by an Elven Man-o-War. Only artifact level magic (such as spelljammer helms) functions here and the sphere’s physics differ from the standard wildspace physics. This is the sphere of the Space: 1889. It is recommended that game masters think very carefully before adding this sphere to their campaigns. Spiderspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Ashen, Verdura, Quelya, Perianth, The Spider Moon, The Chain of Tears, Moradin’s Forge * Sources: Polyhedron #151 'Shadow of the Spider Moon' This system was part of a Spelljammer conversion to D&D 3rd edition. The conversion rejected the idea of crystal spheres, but nothing in the setting description would prevent a game master from using it as a sphere. The system’s major races included humans, mind flayers, drow, yuan-ti, formorians, gnomes, elves, and dwarves. Steel Star * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: SJR1 Lost Ships, p56 The Steel Star sphere is named after its sun, which emits a dull grey light. According to Khelbun Arunson it is the home of the legendary ogre spelljammer fleet. The ogres are said to be building several ‘Archimperator’ Mammaoth-class vessels in this sphere. Taur-utu aka Tauruspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Geb, Ahto, Girru * Sources: Hackjammer, p128 The main planet is ruled by a Romanesque Empire of Minotaurs, their primary foes are Avariel, winged elves, who inhabit a water planet studded with islands. Thasiaspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: Thasia * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p53 Thasia is gargantuan and covered in dense jungle vegetation; even the great oceans on Thasia are thick with seaweed on the surface. The natives are a race of shambling mound-like plant men. Thasiaspace is claimed by the Vodoni and they have a few hundred satellite stations hovering above the surface of Thasia, but nothing on the surface of the planet. Truespace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Penumbra * Sources: Dawn of the Overmind This immense sphere contains Penumbra, a massive artificial planet that was once the heart of the Illithid Empire. Physics in this sphere match those of the real world, so most spelljammers which enter the sphere unprepared are destroyed. Vergonspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: Six planets * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p53 The planets of the Vergon system have been at war for centuries. The Vodoni keep these planets divied and at war to maintain their control of the sphere. Vistaspace * Connects To/From: The Pearls, Primespace, Nex * Planets and Ports: Garrash * Sources: SJR4 Practical Planetology p22, The Broken Sphere pp.201, 213, 223 Little is known of this sphere, but the huge fire world Garrash, populated by the sentient ships called the Zat, is here. Vodonikaspace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: Vodonika, plus 4 other large planets * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p53 This is the nearest sphere to the Vodonispace and they have thoroughly colonized it, Vodonika means ‘New Vodon’. Each of the five planets here, all habitable, are as populated as either Oerth or Toril and most of the Vodoni Empires economic and military might comes from this sphere. Vodonispace * Connects To/From: Zalanispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace, Casaspace, Realmspace, Krynnspace, Greyspace * Planets and Ports: Sala, Vodon, Grog, Calandia * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p51-52 Over four centuries ago the sun of this sphere went nova and destroyed the primary planet and its civilization. The gods fled into ‘The eye of the Gods’ which they entrusted to Vulkaran, who was to release them after the explosion. But Vulkaran betrayed the gods and instead established the Vodoni Empire, first conquering this sphere, and then the nearest eleven other spheres. Note, because the gods have been barred from this sphere, no priestly magic functions here. Wayspace * Connects To/From: Unknown * Planets and Ports: Waypoint * Sources: Into the Void p.186 We know almost nothing about Wayspace, except it contains Waypoint which is a desert world. Winterspace * Connects To/From: Casaspace, Heartspace * Planets and Ports: Armistice, Radole, Whyst * Sources: The Radiant Dragon, The Broken Sphere p16, SJR4 Practical Planetology pp10-13 This cold sphere is filled with tiny worlds and moonlets. Two of its worlds are quite famous. Radole is a center of Spelljammer trade and commerce, as well as the site of ancient ruins associated with the Juna. Armistice is the planet upon which the Imperial Elven Fleet imprisoned Gralnakh Longtooth and his Combined Goblin Fleet near the end of the First Unhuman War. The elves maintain a strict blockade of that planet. In addition to Radole, there is a spelljammer port called Remagin on the planet Whyst. Ytherik * Connects To/From: Casaspace, Caz-adar * Planets and Ports: Karakos, Charax, Onozuki, and Huatepec * Sources: Hackjammer, 125-126 All four planets are gas giants with extensive habitable moon systems, and each has become the haven for a different pantheon (Greek, Sumerian, Japanese, and Aztec, respectively). The four pantheons are locked in a vicious religious war. Neogi and Mind Flayers travel the system buying slaves taken in the religious wars. Human, elf dwarf gnome, Orc, and more live on the moons, but the racial pantheons have no hold here. Zalanispace * Connects To/From: Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, Golotspace * Planets and Ports: Unknown * Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p53 Inhabited by a black, gargoyle-like race called the Zalani. The Zalani are basically a peaceful race, and the Zalani empire fell in a matter of days. Now the Zalani serve as ship builders for the Vodoni Empire. All of the Vodoni vessels carry the distinctive winged appearance of Zalani craftsmen, and the vessels themselves are masterpieces of workmanship. Cystal Sphere Configurations Arcane Inner Flow The Arcane Inner Flow is a stable configuration of twelve spheres that includes Refuge, Pirtel, and Darnannon. It also connects directly to the Triad through Realmspace. One can travel the Arcane Inner Flow in both directions, but clockwise travel is notably slower. This phlogiston configuration is a center of Spelljamming traffic and commerce. Sources: Dungeon #36 'The Sea of Sorrow,' pp44-45. The article contains a partial chart of the Arcane Inner Flow. Arcane Outer Flow The Arcane Outer Flow is a stable configuration of over 100 spheres. It is unknown which spheres are part of the Outer Flow, but by definition the Triad, and the Inner Flow spheres are not. Stable connections between the Inner and Outer Flows are known only to the Arcane. Sources: Dungeon #36 'The Sea of Sorrow,' pp44-45 The Known Spheres The Known Spheres, centered on Caz-Adar, is a stable Flow configuration of six spheres. These spheres include Ashspace, Caz-Adar, Casaspace, Ytherik, Elysak, and Pheoite. Sources: Hackjammer, p125 Mal’E Struum The Mal’e Struum is a stable configuration of spheres within a spiraling circle of Phlogiston Rivers, which all circle Pheoite. These Flow Rivers produce an effect that resembles a terrestrial ocean maelstrom. Source: Hackjammer, p125 The Pearls A stable configuration of six unnamed spheres; they are so close together that a distance less than their own diameters separates them one from the other. This produces a spectacular view in the Phlogiston. Sources: The Broken Sphere, pp 308 The Triad This stable configuration of three spheres includes Realmspace, Krynnspace, and Greyspace. It can be seen as the ‘homeland’ of the Spelljammer setting. Sources: Dungeon #36 'The Sea of Sorrow,' pp44-45. Sea of Shadows The Sea of Shadows is a famous magic dead sargasso that lies in the Phlogiston near Krynnspace. It is a region of swirling purple mists studded with red radiances that grow, pulse, and fade away randomly. It is filled with undead shadows. Source: SJR1 Lost Ships p34 Vodoni Empire Twelve spheres exist in a stable configuration of spheres, all connecting to each other. The Vodoni have conquered these spheres since there current Emperor, Vulkaran, took the throne centuries ago. Many of the spheres are have few or no inhabitants, however. The spheres are Zalanispace, Vodonispace, Vodonikaspace, Vergonspace, Thasiaspace, Salzarspace, Passarspace, Lostspace, Kra’akenspace, Kofuspace, Gorthspace, and Golotspace. The exact location of this configuration of twelve spheres is uncertain, but there are definitely connections between this configuration and Casaspace, Realmspace, Greyspace, and Krynnspace, since SJA4 Under the Dark Fist portrays an invasion of those spheres by the Vodoni Empire. Sources: SJA4 Under the Dark Fist, p51